De caliente a frio
by Andyna Staad
Summary: Finn no siempre fue frio, y aunque Mía lo volvio a la normalidad, su corazón fue maltratado por Kyra, una ratreadora que se entrelazo con Finn al buscar a un changeling
1. Chapter 1

La orden

-Tu primer changeling sera Sofia Thompson, su familia vive al norte de Wyoming- me dijo mi padre Thomas, el jefe de rastreadores en Fórening. Ya había cumplido los quince años y estaba listo para mi primera misión.

-De acuerdo señor- no pude aguantar y lo abrace y susurre- no te decepcionare.

-El me sonrío- Claro que no hijo, seras el mejor- volteo atras- y Ember algun día tambien lo sera.

-Solo tiene tres años Thomas Holmes, no planeen su futuro- contesto mi madre enfurecida, pero era su tipico modo de ser, así que ya me acostumbre.

-POr favor Annalí- le dijo mi padre abrazandola- le doy esperanzas al chico, no me quites mi parte poetica- luego la beso en la mejilla y mi madre suspiro-

-Bueno, como sea, yo vuelvo con la pequeña Ember- lo ultimo lo dijo cn voz tierna y chillona para hacer reir a Ember.

-Ten esto- me entrego dos frascos; uno con un liquido transparente y el otro con sangre por lo cual me asquee un poco- Yo se, pero lo Reynels son una familia muy sofisticada sin tener que ser markis.

-De acuerdo- los metí en los bolsillos, di la vuelta y dije para mi mismo- MI primera misión sera genial.

**Flashback:**

Se te ha asignado a ti Kyra Genels, el encargo de la changeling Sara Thompson, hija de unos Trylle inservibles pero dotada con poderes de la tierra por lo que sera muy poderosa en nuestras filas. Eso resonaba en mi cabeza, las palabras de el rey Vittra: Oren Elsing.

A mi, una rastreadora me habían inculcado desde mi infancia el proceso de mi vida: ir, engañas, traer y recompensa. No es un sistema muy avanzado pero es mas de lo que puedo pedir. Jen esta en otra misión y yo tengo que lidiar con el tranajo sucio.

-Trabajo, eso es lo unico que tengo, ninguna aventura romantica- dije y Ludlow m miro- ¿Qué? puedo decir lo que sea.

-Con tal de que no me atropelle esta bien- dijo el, para ser un troll tipo duende de 1.20m. tiene una voz muy grave.

Odio esto.

**Regresando:**

Apenas y había aprendido a conducir y por eso zixaguear durante el camino fue una de las muchas cosas que repetí. LInkin Park sonaba en el estereo y yo me la pase cantando todas las canciones. Tanto, que me distraje en una parte de hielo y casi choco con otro auto.

-Perdon señorita...- dije saliendo del auto y mis ojos me apantallaron: era hermosa, con esos ojos enormes y hermosos y con una deslumbrante sonrisa a pesar de que casi la tiro al abismo.

-No, no pasa nada- me contesto- acabo de llegar así que apenas y se que rollo con esto- pateo ligeramente su camioneta y yo extendí mi mano.

-Finn Holmes- estrecho mi mano lo que me causo una descarga, y dada la situación, creo que es buena señal.

-Kenia Genels pero puedes decirme Kyra.- me contesto y luego miro a la nada- me temo que me debes un té y un rait ya que no creo poder mevre esta carcacha.

-De acuerdo eñorita- abri mi Cadillac- por favor

**Kyra:**

Esto esta mal, muy mal, por supuesto que sabía quien era, con esos ojos negros quien no iba a reconconocerlo. El es el hijo del jefe de rastreadores trylle y estoy segurísima que tambien viene por Sofía. Pero... no se, mi boca se desconecto de mi cerebro y le pedi un cafe. es que ¿Quien hace eso? en Ondarike eso no es muy comun ver esto pero, al ver sus ojos me trajo una calma y necesidad que nunca habí visto.

Mis ojos y estomago llamaron al ver un restaurante vegetariano, odio, es decir ODIO la comida procesada, y eso es parte de ser un troll. Finn vio mi cara, y entre risas se acerco al lugar para cenar un poco.

-ASí que Kyra, cuentame tu historia- momento de mentir.

-Bueno, nací en Colorado y he vivido con mis abuelos durante seis años pero me canse, y decidí ir aquí exclame señalando el lugar- donde una chica de casi diesiseis puede ya conducir.- sonreí pero el no se veía muy convencido.

**Finn:**

Esa historia no se oye muy convincente que digamos, parpadeo mucho y lucia un poco nerviosa pero caras vemos corazones no sabemos así que no puedo juzgarla.

-bueno, mucho de mi, por ahora- dijo Kyra despues de darle un sorbo a su te- y tu ¿que piensas de la vida?

-Podría decirse que me expulsaron de una escuela en MInnesotta y mis padres viven aquí, asi que decidieron que aquí debería vivir por un tiempo, para tapar lo dañado.

-¿Que quieres decir coneso? - pregunto Kyra, ladeando un poco la cabeza como un pajaro.

-DIgamos...es complicado... mis padres han peleado mucho cuando era chico y bueno, quieren reponerlo.

-te entiendo- miro el reloj- es tarde, mejor tomo un taxi.

-¿No querías que te llevara?- ella nego.

-Nah, no te quiero causar inconvenientes. Adios Finn Holmes- se fue lanzandome una mirada dulce y picara antes de irse.

Subí a mi auto pues ya se había ido lo unico que me había sostenido el quedarme en ese lugar, al entrar note que había una nota que decia el nombre de Sofía Thompson circulado fuertemente. Kenia, que estupido fui Kyra es un Vittra y mis emociones hasta ahora no han ayudado mucho.

Sofia esta en la escuela preparatoria y esoty seguro que la encontrare mas rapido que ella. Depues de todo, tengo sangre y una lagrima en mi bolsillo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyra:**

No pude dormir, NADA, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, me encotraba viendo los negro y profundos de Finn Holmes provocandome chispas. UN rastreador. Mi enemigo. Se que lo que hago esta mal, engañar a inocentes changelings para luego esclavizarlos bajo el mandato del rey Oren. Lo aborresco, siempre muestra su cara de: vayanse al infierno.

Al levantarme me puse a escribir en un diario muy privado, ni siquiera mi mejor amiga Mex sabe de su existencia, y menos ahora que esta muerta. Y yo no creo en fantasmas.

''Querdio Diario:

Concoci al rastreador Trylle que sera mi oponente en la batalla, ya sabes lo que pasara si no traigo a esa Trylle, hola a la guillotina, je, y definitivamente no quiero eso. Bueno, tal vez no eso, pero su latigo de nueve lazos si que duele, y mi espalda es testigo de eso.

Finn me hace sentir... no se, esos ojos parecian penetrar en mi interior y deselvolverme, descubriendo cada parte de mi ser y eso no es nada bueno. Nadie puede conocer ni mis gustos ni nada, es lo mejor, un rastreador es sollitario y frio como el hielo; incapaz de ser derretido.

Mi honor esta en peligro... tambien mi corazon.''

**Finn:**

Acabo de llegar al salon de quimica basica y el destino nos ha pusto juntos en la misma mesa, lo cual es bueno y malo. Bueno por que podre contactarme con ella y malo por que aun no logro controlar mi poder de rastreador. Ayer en la noche me enlace con su sangre y ahora repondo a sus miedos y alertas. Paso muy mala noche pues me dsperte a las dos y media de la mañana. Pero ahora la tengo frente a mis ojos.

Es muy solitaria, pero sensible, con unos ojos color cafe claro y un cabello incontrolable color rubio cenizo y se ve inocente, solo habla cuando su opinion es sumamente necesaria y en si, no es muy interesante. Pero claramente tengo que hacer contacto a la hora del almuerzo con ella para ganar puntos a mi favor.

-Holmes, ven un segundo por favor- dijo el señor Finnegan en cuanto sono la campana, no le hubiera hehco caso si no fuera fundamental.

-Si? tio- susurre para que nadie nos oyera y me condujo al escritorio.

-He programado tus materias para que a mayoria las compartas con tu ya sabes y la envies a casa. Y si necesitas ayuda ya sabes que siempre estare ahí. Tu primera vez, wow, esto es epico, pero recuerda que ella es hija de una marksinna muy poderosa y los vittra no lo saben es muy importante.

-Siempre eres tan misterioso, por eso Tenns es tan así.- dije y sali de a sala. pero al hacerlo vi que Kyra se alejaba corriendo. Escucho todo y me las va a pagar.

En la cafeteria todo es un lio, la comida apesta y no puedo con ella, es lo mas repugnate, carne, sodas, yuck. Veo a Sofia sentada sola y veo a Kyra a lo lejos por lo que me apresuro a sentarme con ella y lo logro sin que Kyra me vea.

-¿Perdiste algo o que?- me pregunta Sofia, es que no he controlado el impulso je.

-No...- se me ocurre algo- bueno, si, he predido mi libro de física y pense que podrías ayudarme- observo mi mochila- creeme ya busque ahí.

-Bueno, aborresco la comida, vayamos.

Primer paso, ir conociendola.- Y.. como es la vida en el instituto Haden.

-Diras Hades- contesto con una risita nerviosa y contesto rapidamente- esta escuela es un asco, llevo tres años aquí y no le importo ni al perro. He hablado de ello con mi familia pero ellos... no me entienden.- suspiro- lo siento por ser así.

-No, no pasa nada, me puedes contar todo- tomo mi mano y me miro a los ojos... demasiado así que me suelto y ago lo posible por ponerme rojo y ella rie.

-Y dicen que yo soy timida, parece hasta forzado.- sono la campana, no ha pasado ni quince minutos, pfff, me toca geografia dos ¿y a ti?

le echo un ojo a mi lista del bolsillo- a mi igual, que coincidencia- debo fingir un poco de asombro- mi libro estara perdido por siempre y nunca lo volvere a encontrar, s alguna vez me importo.

-No manches, que dramatico...en primera no se tu nombre.

-Finn, Finn Holmes. tu tienes cara de Sofia.

-Con que adivino tambien eh? jaja- alguien que paso, un chico pelirrojo le entrego un sobre- pff, genial,otra cita con el T. rex.

-Hablas del director ¿no?- ya lo he visto y su mirada te hiela la sangre, es horrendo. Entonces, supongo que te vere despues.- beso mi mejilla y salio corriendo a la oficina del director.

-Mira, con que juegas sucio Holmes, ya veremos quien gana galan, que yo no soy asi de facil- dijo Kyra con la espalda en el casilero pero luego vino a mi.- Esto no sera muy facil.

-Oh, si tiemblo de miedo Vittra- le susurre- no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

-Entonces inica la batalla, nada de niñeriaz y yo voy a ganar- me dijo tentadoramente.

-Con que apostamos, cuando vaya a Förening tu te iras llorando con tu rey- se oscurecio por un momento lo que la hizo ver... linda, supongo, no es qu eme atraiga, ¿o si?

-Disculpen pero hay junta escolar asi que muevan sus traseros de ahí ¿quieren?- dijo el prefecto y señor perfecto jeremy Hugging. Yuck.

-Sorry- dijo Kyra en voz empalagosa y tomo mi mano arrastrandome, ya nos obamos.-luego susurro- No tienes oportunidad...


	3. Chapter 3

**FINN**

-Ni creas que te temo Kyra solo eres el perro del rey- dije cuando en realidad lo unico que queria es que su mano siguiera en la mia pero la quito.

-Yo soy mejor que tu Finn Holmes- bufo- te crees el mejor por ser el hijo del jefe de rastreadores _y_ amante de Elora.

-No es su amante- murmure- ya no. Y ademas te crees la mejor, pues escucha bien. Tu pueblo es una miseria junto con tu vida que no valen la pena. Solo eres una mascota mas del rey, todo lo que haces no es tu decision y solo lo haces para salvar tu pobre trasero.

Bajo la mirada, y creo que la hice llorar. Oh, no, no queria hacerlo, fue como si la hubiera apunalado en el corazon. Levanto la mirada y lo mira esperanzado pero ah, se me olvidaba, tambien trajo su punio.

-Eres un tempano de hileo Finn, !Cierra la maldita boca! tu no me conces-y corrio9, ignmorando la mirada de los prefectos y el hehco de que ella era un Vittra y la segui.

**KYRA**

Lo sentia, entre al bano y cerre los ojos, pero sabia que el estaba aqui, aun a pesar que lo deje cion la nariz sangrnado, pero al parecer no le importo. Pero a mi si me llego como una cruda verdad. Solo que no queria admitirlo, queria pensar que algun dia la tirania de Oren acabaria y seria libre de ser lo que yo quisiera, pero mas bien era como si me pareciera al markis Vittra. Es un engano pero se siente bien imaginarlo.

-?Que es lo que quieres?- le pregunte con la voz mas firme que pude, ingorando las lagrimas- ?no deberias ir con sofia para enganarla, enamorala y hacerla una princesita de mami?

-NO- contesto el y se acerco a done yo estaba y se sneto- solo queria hacer este trabjaio bien, es el primero y bueno... no quiero defraudar a mi padre.

-Eso no es nada, le repondi levantando la mirada, pero sin al punio ahora- el rey oren ya ha matado a muchos por defraudarlo.

-No quiero influenciarte ni alarmarte pero, ?en serio crees que lo que hace Oren es correcto?

Negue con la cabeza- Pero necesito un hogar y valoro mi vida.- le conteste cuando no era cierto.

-Se que es mentira, y nop quiero presionarte, pero somos bandos diferente. Trylle y Vittra. Pero aun asi, no, no me gusta verte asi.

-Pues debiste pensarlo dos veces Finn- me sorbi los mocos- no vengas con tu miradita y creas que vas a hacer caer a cualquiera- pestaneo las pestanas rapidamente y rei- no eso es ya ser una marica.

-Solo se que, bueno en realidad no se nada, no quiero formar enemigos, tal vez fui entrenado para odiarte. - tomo mi mano y trate de ignorar el hehco de que eos me gusto, y mucho.- pero ahora soy incapaz de hacerlo- me despeje, no, era una trampa.

-Estas jugando ?verdad? Casi pense que eras sincero pero solo quieres neganarme.

-Yo no pienso eso Kyra...

-!Genels, Holmes!- grito el prefecto- !que demonios hacen aqui!

Busque una escusa- amm, Finn se lastimo y sangro y lo arrastre al bano para ayudarlo- no era toda la verdad pero yo no soy ninguna santa.

-NO me importa que ustedes se crean los enamorados- se escuharon risas. Lo que me faltaba, las porristas estan aqui- a clase AHORA.

-Y yo que pensaba que el rubiecito era bobo.- murmuro Finn y lo escucharon.

-Detencion con la senorita thompson a las tres.

Demonios.

**FINN**

Estoy en detencion, acabo de encontrarme con la changeling y mi mente no deja de rondar por Kyra. Y necesito ayuda. Y no para el esayo que estoy escribiendo sobre jovenes y alcohol. Pero el senor Finnegan vino a mi salvacion.

-Necsito llevarmo a ambos- dijo y el maestro solo asintio como si mi tio tuviera una gran autoridad. Un rastreador retirado sin poderes que lo auxilien, y no lo entiedno. Mientras salimos pienso ?por que dejo Forening?

-Es la unica vez que los voy a salvar. Ya hable con tus padres Sofia, espero que Finn te pueda llevar al hospital.- dijo y se fue pero ella permanecio en silencio.

-Parece que no me iclutyeron como...

-MI padre tiene cancer, asi que lo visito todas las tardes pero es com si fuera de nuevo a detencion, me odia. Quisiera un lugar donde se encontraran mis verdaderos padres, estoy segura que soy adoptada o algo por el estilo.- tuve que sforzarme muhco para cerrar la boca. Se lo tenia que decir pronto.

**En el hospital, Sofia**

Me abrazaron aunque yo no queria, nunca estime mucho a mi padre ay que el nunca se intereso en mi. Es coo=mo si yo hubiera sido solo una sombra. Pero Finn... es la primera persona que no menciona mi enmaranado cabello, aunque el lindo. En el trayecto parecia como si estuviera preocupado, pero a la vez como si quisiera que confiara en el y no se por que.

-Hola papa- rodo los ojos- te traje una tarjeta- se la di pero no la abrio.

-No podemos con esta farsa, yo no te quiero como a mi hija, por tu culpa todos hemos sufrido, tu me ocacionaste cancer- tosio un poco pero duro.

-Pero ni siquiera eres capaz de entablar una conversacion conmigo.

-?En serio quieres algo?- dijo mirandome con sus ojos grises como loco y me hiuzo un ademan para que me acercara- dejame en paz changeling.- y se durmio o eso parecia.


	4. Chapter 4

**SOFIA**

No despierta, mi supuesto padre no despierta. Lo he estado sacudiendo y me mordi la engua debatiendome si llamar a la enfermera. Obvio debo llamarla. Oprimo el boton y or unos minutos no sucede nada hasta que llega aguien en bata.

-Gracias es que...- no es una enfermera, su sonrisa es muy macabra/ Kyra...?que rayos haces aqui?

-El rastreador se cree con ganas de poder hacerme llorar y hacerse el cara bonita contigo Sofia Thompson. No sabe la que se espera.

Grite, o no se si lo hice pero Kyra inmediatamente me tiro al piso. Desconecto la maquina que supuestamente mantuvo vivo a mi padre. NO me importo mas que safarme de ella. Luego alguien entro y Kyra se fue de mi.

-!la vas a dejar en paz Vittra!- era Finn, nunca me senti mas aliviada.

-Si claro, tal vez creiste k me habias ganado al hacerme llorar pero por supuesto que no.- ella miraba a Finn como si lo fuera a matar con solo la mirada. Parecia capaz de hacerlo.

-NO le pondras tus sucias manos.

-Ahora me odias no, y eso de que no me querias hacer llorar. Puras payasadas- sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia por un momento pero sacudio la cabeza a lejando esos pensamientos.

-Yo...- Finn no encontraba que palabras decir asi que tome la palabra.

-Parece que no es mio pero que alguien me explique que hay entre ustedes dos. Parecen a punto de matarse.

-Hexiniadena- QUE

-NO es como si no hablara tu idioma vittra, es pan comido.

**KYRa**

Fui una tonta al dejarme enganar por Finn. Estuve pensandolo toda la tarde e incluso escribi una carta para el. La recibira pero tenia que cumplir con mi trabajo y llame a Loki. A ver si me sirve de algo.

-Me importan un comino tus comentarios- el claxon, ya llego. SOnrei de oreja a oreja y tome a Sofia por el cabello y ella se quejo.- querida, es hora de irnos.-salte por la ventana con ella y Finn se agarro de mi. Nada extrano caer desde el quinto piso del hospital para una inminente muerte. POr suerte Loki, el algo tonto y necio markis, tenia preparado una cantidad inmensa de enredaderas y almohadas o lo que sea lista para nosotros.

-!Kyra!- grito Loki utilizando sus manos como megafono. Era de lo mas obvio que seria capaz de dejarme aqui, odiaba mas que yo este trabajo. NUnca le he preguntado por que, aunque ese me hace raro que nunca haya huido, tiene toda la oportunidad del mundo.

Sofia habia quedado inconciente o algo asi, asi que mientras Finn trataba de desamarrarse de algo la revice y fui recibida con un puño en la cara, lanzando unos metros atras. No podia abrir un ojo pero con el otro vi a Finn llevarse a Sofia.

-!Demonios!- y corri por ella- !Loki! mueve tu enorme y flojo trasero y ven a ayudarme- no se si vino pero tenia que correr antes de que se la llevara.

**FINN**

-Finn, tines que explicarme- jadeo por un momento pero no paramos de correr- parece que fuera una competencia.

-NO hay momento de explicarlo, tienes que venir conmigo- era verdad, o por lo menos algo de ella. Aunque quisiera, no comprendia el estado en el que se encontraba, oi toda la conversacion con su padre. Me preguntara luego que es ser un changeling, pero no ahora. Y menos con Kyra y otro Vittra pisandonos los talones.

MI auto estaba cerca, y mi tio ya estaba ahi, no tengo ni idea de como lo hace, pero me alivia que haya llegado ya.

-Sube al auto _ahora_- dije con impaciencia viendo a todos lados como un loco.

-Primero expli...-_ ya subete al auto_, pense pero mejor la empuje, que suerte los que tienen _persuasion_, de todo lo que se libaran. Cerre el auto con llave y espere a que Kyra se lanzara sobre mi.

NO queria luchar con ella, asi que me deje, oia sus quejas pero me lo merecia, por ser lo suficientemente tonto. NUnca bajes la guerdia. Nunca la pierdas de vista. Nunca te enamores. Rompi el reglamento, aunque fuera un amor a simple vista

-!Muevete y pelea, por Dios, Finn!- me suplico ella cara a cara, pero lo que hice fue besarla.

KYRA

Nunca, NUNCA, me imagine asi mi primer beso. Siempre pense que, no se, concoeria a un Vittra que no fuera cabeza dura, pero me encuentro aqui, en la nieve, besando a un rastreador Trylle.

ME separo de el por que alguien lo hizo, si por mi fuera, me hubiera quedado un rato mas.

-Si, si, sindrome de estocolmo- dijo Loki y lo fulmine con la mirada. Odio mas que a nadie a este incompetente Vittra.- por si no te has dado cuenta ya tu changeling se fue y e rey estara mas que dispuesto a torturarnos, mejor vamonos.

Se fue, com si no fuera nada importante ese hecho.

-Supongo que lo arruine ?no?- dijo Finn, un mechon de cabello cubria su rostro- por mas que me gustaria seguir contigo, incluso en secreto.- apreto los puños, ya de pie. - Lo siento Kyra.- se fue corriendo.

-!NO! !Finn! Yo...- en vez de ser niña llorona con algo imposible como un Trylle y Vittra, me fui, dejando atras todo.

La proxima vez sera diferente.

**P.D: Yo amo con el alma a Loki, esto es como me imagine a Kyra**


	5. Chapter 5

Ya hemos llegado a Forening hace una semana. MI tio le explico tod a Sofia. Oh bueno. Taileha, ahora si se llama. Lei la carta de Kyra que aparecio despues en mi auto, no se como lo hizo pero me rompio un poco mas el corazon.

_Finn_

_No soy muy cursi, asi que directo. Tu...yo... nunca se podra, no importa por mas que intente. Vine para una mision, te llevaste mi corazon, te ruego que me lo regreses. Ambos sabemos que esto es la mayor tonteria y error que puede pasar en el mundo. _

_El primer dia que te vi tus ojos llegaron a mi alma. Tal vez me enamore de ti Finn, talvez fue un amor pasajero. NI idea. Solo te puedo dar cinco letras mas._

_A.D.I.O.S_

_P.D: NO es mucho pero ya deja mi corazon._

Recuerdo la mirada de mi tio y mi padre cuando termine de leerla. NO lo sabian pero aun asi preguntaron. Yo incinere el papel y conteste:

-Nada- cuando era mi peor mentira, pero no dijeron nada mas.

**Kyra**

-Me decepcionaste Kyra, estos son los resultados

Tenia razon, me latigo, pero al menos cada uno de estos me metian la idea de que Finn ahora era mi pero enemigo. El rey me miraba con fuego, y yo con lagrimas, no por el. Si no por la verdad


End file.
